1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in the United States Patent and Trademark Office the present invention is found in the general Class entitled, "Supports" (Class 248) and in the subclass therein entitled, "stands-plural leg" (subclass 163) and in the subclass entitled, "folding" (subclass 166). Also of note is the subclass entitled, "all legs intersect at common center" (subclass 431).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tripods in collapsible form are, of course, well known and are found in use particularly as stands for microphones, portable seats, cameras, geometric instruments such as transits and levels and many other devices. In most of these devices the legs are pivoted and equal and radiate either as three or four legs from a common center. These legs in addition to their generally pivoted construction often times are pivoted so as to lay against the column of the support. A stiffener brace is used with such legs. In the present stand support it is contemplated that this portable support will carry a bench-type implement or instrument which will be used to swage or otherwise shape and form cartridge cases, perform loading operations, crimping operations and the like. In these particular instances it is anticipated that an arm or lever will be a portion of the apparatus encouraging a large amount of downward pull. Hammering or other large downward forces may be applied. In order to provide a post which will withstand a downward applied force without collapsing it is necessary that the post support be rugged and heavy-duty and as such it is contemplated that it will be constructed of iron or steel. Such a support post assembly will, of course, be heavy and awkward to transport and for the convenience of the user it is contemplated that the leg portions will be removable and may be packed in a separate manner when the portable post is disassembled for transport. The leg construction must also be heavy-duty when assembled. It is further contemplated that the top of the post will have an adapter plate which will permit the ready and selective removable mounting of various types of bench-type apparatus so that a sequence of operations may be performed using the same post support.
In order to provide the desired rigidity and support it is contemplated that the front legs will be much longer than the rear legs and will have a tie bar or brace to prevent the extended legs from spreading or moving during the operation of the support post. This brace will also enable the user to place his foot on the brace to steady the post as downward force is applied. It is also contemplated that these front legs, as well as the rear legs, will be arranged at an approximately 60.degree. included angle rather than the right angle normally found in a standard support device.